Various different chemical agents are available that are used for cleaning and disinfecting aqueous systems or for cleaning and disinfecting surfaces and machinery. Many of these chemical agents, for instance, are oxidizing agents. For example, various oxidizing agents are used to treat and/or clean swimming pools, spas, fountains, industrial water systems, toilet tanks, surfaces in either industrial settings or residential settings, laundry and the like. Many of these chemical agents are supplied as a solid either in granular form or in a compressed shape. Examples of such chemicals include, for instance, hypochlorites and halogenated cyanuric acids, such as trichloroisocyanuric acid.
Although the above oxidizing chemical agents are well suited to cleaning, disinfecting, sanitizing and/or treating aqueous systems, difficulties have been encountered in packaging the products for use. For instance, oxidizing chemicals have a tendency to degrade over time. In order to facilitate handling, many oxidizing chemicals are coated with a water soluble substance or packaged in a sealed pouch made from a water soluble film. Problems have been experienced in designing a coating or film capable of protecting the chemical agent while also having desired water soluble properties. For example, many water soluble materials degrade and discolor when contacted with the oxidizing chemicals.
In view of the above, a need exists for further improvements in coatings and films that are used to package chemical agents, such as oxidizing chemicals that are supplied in solid form.